Christmas Remedy
by SweetStar17
Summary: Oneshot. Aura becomes sick on Christmas day, and Zoro has the perfect remedy for it.


"Christmas Remedy."

Disclaimer : I own nothing in this fic, except for my O.C., Aura.

**Key Terms**

"Talking."

_"Thinking."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well Chopper?"

Studying the thermometer in his hoof and frowning to himself, the small reindeer looked up towards the Straw Hat Pirates, as he sighed while placing his medical instrument away.

"Yep, she's sick all right."

Aura sighed while laying back down in her bed, as she closed her eyes, and let out a moan.

"Why me?"

"Ah, cheer up Aura." replied Nami while placing a wet cloth on the marine biologist's forehead, to help cool down her light fever. "It's just a small cold, so you should be better in no time."

Aura went to remark on that statement, but then began to have a coughing fit, as she then let out a long sigh of frustration while placing the wet cloth on the table beside her bed.

"Can this get any worse?"

"Well, I didn't want to say this, but I'm afriad that you need to spend the whole day in bed." Chopper stated.

"What?" cried out not only Aura, but Luffy and Usopp as well.

"It's the only way for her to fully recover from her cold." the small reindeer explained.

"But Chopper, it's Christmas!" remarked the captain.

"Yeah, and we can't have it without her!" the marksman added. "We be doomed!"

"Sanji, will you please..." asked the navigator.

"I'm on it Nami-san."

Grabbing the back of his two crew mates's shirts, the cook dragged them out of the women's quarters, as the sound of loud bangs could be heard next, followed by complete silence.

"Ah, much better." Nami said to herself, as she got up from her seat beside the musician. "You just try to get some rest Aura. We'll handle those two. Come on Chopper."

Making sure that they and the others have left the room, Zoro picked himself up from the wall that he was leaning against, took the seat the navigator was in, picked up the wet cloth from the table, and placed it back on Aura's forehead, as he looked down at her.

"How you feeling?"

"Depends on which one you want me to tell you." answered Aura, as she looked up at him. "The cold, or the fact I can't celebrate Christmas with you guys?"

The first mate sighed to himsef while stroking away the bangs of his love's hair from the wet cloth. "How about you tell me both of them."

"Well..." the marine biologist began while taking the wet cloth off from her forehead again, and sitting up in bed. "The cold, tired, and the celebrating Christmas, stinks big time."

The swordsman couldn't help but chuckle at the statement while placing the wet cloth aside.

"Well... I can't solve the cold thing, but I can help you with the celebrating Christmas."

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" Aura asked.

Giving her a light smirk, Zoro slowly pulled out from behind his back a white wrapped up gift with red ribbon and a matching bow, as Aura just sat there in shock, staring at her love.

"Y... You didn't?"

"What? Can't a guy buy a Christmas present for his girlfriend?" remarked the first mate, as he handed his gift to her. "So... You going to open it, or what?"

Shaking her head, Aura then began to untie the ribbon off from the gift, and slowly unwrapped it, as her eyes then widen in shock, and then started to have tears, since in her hands was a large white crystal painted music box, that was made in the shape of a seashell.

Lightly smiling, the swordsman got up from his seat and then knelt beside her bedside, as he placed his hands ontop of hers, and stared down at the gift he given her.

"Do you want to hear the song it plays?"

Slowly nodding her head, Aura then felt her hands being slowly raised up by Zoro's, allowing them both to open the music box together, and seeing three small dolphin figurines jumping in and out of a set of waves inside of it while the sound of a soft and slow tune started to fill the room.

"Zoro, it's so beautiful." the marine biologist finally replied, as she looked over at him with a smile. "Thank you."

The first mate couldn't help but return the smile, as he then gently picked up the music box, placed it on the table, and looked back over at his love while getting back up on his feet.

"Now you have part of the celebration in here with you."

"I guess so." agreed Aura, as she looked up at him. "But I should get some rest though, before Chopper comes back in here to check up on me."

"Right."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, the swordsman then began to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door though, and looked back over at his love, seeing that she had now fallen asleep while all that could be heard was the sound of the music box, as he smiled to himself.

_"Merry Christmas Aura."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please Read and Review!

Also... Feel free to email or IM me if you would like to know, or have any questions about my original One Piece fic, "What's in a Note." ended.

BBFN!


End file.
